


I've got your name on it

by BloodlessResonance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlessResonance/pseuds/BloodlessResonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought that coke bottles could help you with your love life? Shounen-ai. KageHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got your name on it

It was winter and it wasn't the best time to be walking outside but Kageyama and Hinata had missed their bus. They decided to go and buy something from a convenience store nearby. The main reason was so they could warm up in the store but buying a drink wouldn't be so bad either. As they walked into the store, Hinata ran ahead and disappeared behind one of the aisles. Kageyama sighed and followed after the orange-haired boy, finding him at the end of an aisle full of drinks. He walked over and noticed that the drinks were coke bottles that had names on them.

"Oi, oi, Kageyama! Look at this! I found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's names! Uh...Oh, and here's Nishinoya's!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Why are you so worked up about this? It's just bottles of coke with names on them." The black-haired setter said, looking at the bottles with a bored expression. Hinata frowned at him.

"You're such a stick in the mud. Look at this! They even have something to do with the person! 'Hug Tsukishima'. Ugh, how about no...that guy would kill me before letting me hug him. He didn't even want to shake hands with me! Hmm... 'High five Nishinoya'...that's easy..." The orange-haired boy continued muttering to himself, his expression changing when he found a different name. Kageyama felt himself smile slightly. Sometimes the idiot could be really refreshing to watch. You don't see someone gawking over bottles every day, after all. The black-haired setter was startled when he heard Hinata make a loud noise that may or may not have sounded like a banshee screeching.

"Hey, hey, Kageyama, I found your name, too! It says..." Hinata started but suddenly quieted down. Kageyama looked at him curiously. The guy was never quiet, except in the volleyball matches, when he was in the zone.

"Oi, what's written on the bottle?" Kageyama asked. The orange-haired boy yelped and hid the bottle behind his back, backing away from Kageyama.

"W-written? What do you mean? Th-there is nothing written here! Nothing at all, forget it!" He nervously laughed. Kageyama wasn't buying that, though. There was a one minute pause between the two males, before the black-haired setter launched himself at Hinata. The short boy managed to dodge him and started running away to the other end of the shop. After a few turns though, he came to a dead end. He was trapped at the end of an aisle, two more surrounding him on both sides. He gulped and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, seeing Kageyama walking closer to him.

"O-oi, Kageyama, j-just forget it! It's nothing important, okay?" The orange-haired boy said but yelped when the black-haired setter grabbed his wrist and pulled his body towards him. He felt Kageyama grab the bottle and lift it in the air, backing away from him. Hinata tried to jump and get it but the black haired boy was smarter than that, moving the bottle out of his reach and backing away at the last second. Hinata was getting a little pissed off and desperate.

"Come on, asshole! Give it to me! I told you it's not important!" He could see Kageyama's eye twitch in annoyance and he gulped.

"If it's not so important, let me read it, idiot!" Kageyama said, punching the orange-haired boy on the head, finally being able to read the bottle. His eyes widened and he could feel his face heat up.

"I-it's stupid, right? L-like I would do something like that. It's not like I li-" Hinata could feel his breath hitch and his stomach make flips when he felt pressure on his lips. Kageyama was kissing him. It lasted only for a few seconds but he almost fell to the floor after that, his body feeling hot and numb at the same time.

"You're so annoying when you start to ramble like that, idiot." Kageyama said but his red face gave away his embarrassment.

"Y-y-you j-just k-k-ki..." Hinata couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt like his stomach was turning upside down.

"W-why did you do that?" He managed to stutter out. The black-haired setter's face became even redder and he got a bottle out of his backpack.

"I got it this morning but I couldn't bring myself to...well, you know..."

"Oh..." An awkward silence fell between them before Hinata stepped forward and pulled Kageyama's jacket, smashing his lips onto his. He quickly pulled away and backed away from the startled setter.

"N-now we're even...I-I'm gonna go! See ya t-tomorrow!" The orange-haired boy said as he walked away, his face still as red as a tomato. Kageyama was too stunned to move, snapping out of his stupor when he heard a crash behind him. He turned around and saw Hinata bowing to an old lady. He laughed at the sight, before looking at the bottles with an amused expression. On Hinata's bottle was written 'Kiss Kageyama' and on his 'Kiss Hinata'. Who would have guessed that a coke bottle would help him with his love life? He may have actually looked for a bottle with Hinata's name on it but the orange-haired boy didn't need to know about that.


End file.
